Larisa's Secret
by Starlight aka Kit Malfoy
Summary: it's actually got a plot please r/r


pA/N: This is my first real attempt at a story with a plot, so please read and review. Also, please give some ideas for the rest of the story.

pDisclaimer: Larisa and the plot belongs to me. Everything else belongs to the best author on earth, J.K. Rowlings.

pHarry's PoV

p"So, everybody ready?" Ron said. We were about to go through the barrier, to the train to Hogwarts for our fifth year. I was looking around, my last look at London until school let out. Suddenly I saw a girl that caught my eye. She was looking around, and at her ticket, totally lost.

p"Ron, Hermione, look at that girl. She looks lost."

p"Aw, poor thing. Can we help her, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, linking her arm through mine.

p"Hermione, we haven't got time, have we, Harry?" Ron said.

p"Oh, let's help her," I said, being unable to say no to my girlfriend.

pRon was about to start arguing when the girl spotted us looking at her. She looked at us, then she looked at our trunks, with Pigwidgeon and Hedwig hooting softly. She looked at the owls for a second, then she seemed to make up her mind. She strode over to us slowly, pulling her trolley behind her.

p"Excuse me, can you help me?" she asked in a voice like velvet, with a soft French accent.

pLarisa's PoV

pI was so nervous and scared. I had no idea what I was doing. I looked at my ticket and then up at the numbers. Platform nine, platform ten. Where was platform nine and three quarters? I felt the tears rise to my eyes. Did someone think this was a joke? If so, it wasn't very funny. I scanned the crowds, looking for anyone that looked like they might attend a school of magick. Suddenly, I saw three people, looking at me and talking. There was an attractive boy with red hair. The other boy, with black hair, had his arm around a pretty girl with brown hair. I looked at what they had with them. They had two owls! 

p"They MUST go to Hogwarts!" I whispered. I walked over to them, pulling my trolley behind me.

p"Excuse me, can you help me?" I asked softly.

p"I guess so, maybe," said the boy with black hair.

p"Harry, we can't waste any time, we've got to get going! The train leaves in ten minutes!" the other boy said.

p"Ron, shut up, don't be a prat," said the girl viciously. Then she turned to me. "I'm sorry, what can we do to help you?"

p"Well," I whispered. "I can't seem to find my platform. It should be here but it isn't." I saw them exchange looks.

p"Well, what's the platform number?" asked the kind girl.

pI whispered softly, "Nine and three quarters," expecting them to laugh. Instead they looked at each other then the girl started speaking.

p"Close your eyes and come with me. Just put your hand here and don't lift it and don't open your eyes." She instructed firmly. 

pI did as she said and when she told me to open them I was standing in front of a train.

pHermione's PoV

pShe seemed so nervous that I just HAD to help her! When she got to the platform and opened her eyes, she seemed ready to faint! I turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Can you two handle the trunks? I want to get her settled down, she looks ready to pass out." When they assured me that they could, indeed, handle the trunks, I put my arm around the girl's shoulders and said, "Come now, shall we go inside? The boys can handle the trunks."

p"Hold on, I need to get Moonbeam." She said. She walked to her trunk and took a small basket off of it.

p"Oh, Herm!" shouted Harry, "Can you grab Hedwig and Pigwidgeon?"

p"Sure thing, Harry!" I yelled. I grabbed Crookshanks's basket and Pig's cage. "Um, could you grab that owl?" I asked gently. She nodded and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hooted softly at her.

pI linked my arm through hers and led her onto the train. I led her into a compartment way in the back and sat her down on the soft floor. I set down Pig's cage and Crookshanks's basket. I took Hedwig from her and set her down next to Pigwidgeon. I took Crookshanks's basket and sat down on the floor next to her. I set down the basket and asked her if she would mind if I took my cat out. She said she wouldn't, so I let Crookshanks out. He leapt nimbly out and curled up in my lap.

p"So what's in your basket?" I asked her.

p"Moonbeam. Do you mind if I take her out? She's my kitty."

p"Ooh, I love cats. Take her out!"

pShe opened the cage and a small white cat stepped out with a sort of elegant grace.

p"My name's Hermione. What's yours?"

p"Larisa."

p"Ooh, that's such a pretty name!

pRon's PoV

p"So, Harry, who d'ya think the new girl is? She's much too old to be a first year."

p"I dunno. Maybe she's transferring from somewhere. I wonder what house she'll be in?"

pI didn't say anything, but I was secretly hoping that she would be in Gryffindor. Harry and I finished packing away the trunks and started walking towards the end of the train, where we always were. Sure enough, there was Hermione and the girl, sitting on the floor, giggling away. Neither of them noticed us at first. She had a beautiful laugh. It was like a bell tolling. I cleared my throat and they both jumped.

pHermione looked up at us and smiled. "Hey guys. This is Larisa, she's transferring from Beauxbatons. She's a fifth year, too!"

pLarisa looked at the both of us and said in a low, husky voice that was as charming as her laugh, "I'm pleased to met you, Harry and Ron.

pShe looked right at me, and there was a sparkle in her beautiful green eyes. She looked as if she could read my thoughts. I shook my head softly, erasing the thought. She smiled softly at me, and I felt a soft lurch in my stomach region. 

pHarry's PoV

pHermione stood up and stretched as Ron and Larisa looked at each other. They seemed to be studying each other carefully, when Larisa smiled softly. Hermione came over and gave me a small hug and said hi. We all sat down on the floor and then Ron took out his chess set.

p"Harry, want to play?"

p"No thanks, you know you beat me every time, you're too good!"

pSuddenly a voice came from behind us. "I will play." It was Larisa, the new girl.

p"I am a good player, if I say so myself. Would you like to play?"

p"Sure, you got a set?"

p"Of course!" She rummaged in her trunk and came up with a set of chess players. They sat down and set up the board.

pLarisa's PoV

pWe were sitting down to play chess. I was a very good player, I had never lost a game. See, I had a little secret. I could read minds. Well, I usually could. Currently Ron kept thinking about me. _She's so pretty!_ I giggled and he looked startled.

p

pWe had finished the game. I won, of course. The whole game he kept thinking about me, and when he decided to concentrate on the game, I knew exactly what he was going to do.

pI stood up and looked around. Harry and Hermione were curled up together in a corner, Harry leaning against the wall and Hermione leaning against his chest. Hermione's arms were around Harry's neck and his arms were around her waist. Ron came up behind me.

p"They've been like that all summer. They were both staying at my house, and I kept finding them asleep together."

pI laughed, thinking of how good they looked together. Suddenly I could hear what Ron was thinking.

p_I wonder if we'll ever be like that. Gosh, she's so beautiful. I bet she'd never even think twice about me if she wasn't in the compartment with us. She looks a lot like Fleur, but so much softer, gentler. Her hair is so pretty, I bet it's really soft._

pI was startled to hear this. How does he know Fleur? Before I had a chance to think about it, the train lurched sickeningly to a stop. I was thrown backwards into her trunk. The last thing I saw was Ron running over to me and then everything went black.

pA/N: Like it? Don't like it? Hate cliffhangers? Love them? Please review, flames welcome, if you must. Anyway, please review.


End file.
